Becoming A Woman For Wolfram
by kpron2008
Summary: Yuri has plan of turning into a woman for Wolfram. Yuri also plans to marry Wolfram at the age of eighteen. With Yuri becoming a woman how will Wolfram react as well as rest of the castle?
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming A Woman For Wolfram**

By: kporon2008

Prologue: 

Yuri was sitting in his study thinking about a lot of things and he was thinking about his fiancé, Wolfram. He knew that he loved Wolfram and that he would do anything for him. One thing that had been on his mind was marrying and starting a family with Wolfram and it was on his mind a lot lately. Sure, he and Wolfram had adopted Greta but he wanted Greta to have siblings. However, he and Wolfram were both guys; then it hit him like a ton of bricks. What if he became a woman for Wolfram and barred his children and he would do this for Wolfram, Greta and the kingdom that he loved so much.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter…" Yuri said.

"Your majesty. " A female voice said.

Yuri turned to see that Wolfram's mother.

"Lady Cell, just the person I needed to see." Yuri said happily.

Lady Cell was confused and asked, "Why would you need to see me?"

"I want you to teach me how to act like a lady. " Yuri said surprising Lady Cell.

"Why? May I ask." Lady Celi asked curiously.

"Because I love Wolfram and I would rather be the female in this relationship than him. Not to mention that I find him rather handsome and I have final accepted him as my fiancé and that's why I am willing to be a woman for him."

Lady Celi squealed with excitement at hearing at what the Demon King was willing to do for Wolfram and with that Lady Celi told his majesty that they would start the lessons tomorrow early in the morning around 6:30am.

Yuri agreed to her terms.

Here Where our story begins…

Chapter 1

Yuri woke up about 6:15am and he noticed that Wolfram was still asleep and he also noticed that he was wearing sleeping pants instead of the frilly nightgown. Yuri couldn't help but smile because real soon he would be the one wearing girly/womanly things instead of Wolfram. So he snuck out of the royal bed chambers to go start his lessons with Lady Celi as well as to go shopping for some things.

Yuri knocked on Lady Celi's door of her chambers.

"Enter…"

"Lady Celi …" A male voice said.

"Your majesty?"

"I am here for the ladylike lessons."

"Your majesty, when do you plan to marry Wolfram? "

"When I turn eighteen well in two years."

"So you're sixteen right now."

"Actually, my birthday is tomorrow and I plan to talk to the Great One about turning me in to a girl that evening in order to surprise Wolfram."

Lady Celi was surprised that his majesty was going through with this.

"I know this so sudden to tell you." Yuri said embarrassed.

"Not at all your majesty; it just means that we will have to work on you being a lady all day and part of tomorrow. " Lady Cell said.

"Okay. " Yuri said.

So Lady Celi and Yuri started getting down to business with the lessons; while they were doing this, Lady Celi had some servants go into the royal bed chambers and replace everything in Wolfram's closet that was feminine with manly clothes as well as change everything in Yuri's closet to change his manly clothes into feminine clothes.

The servants entered the chambers once Wolfram left to go train his men and got to work really fast.

~Meanwhile …~

Wolfram was shouting, "YURI! "

Everyone in the castle heard him shouting for the Demon King and they wondered why he was shouting as well as yelling.

"Wolfram, why are you shouting and yelling?" Guter asked.

"I am trying to finding my fiancé. " Wolfram said.

"HIS MAJESTY, IS MISSING?! " Guter screamed.

"All I know is that I woke up this morning and Yuri wasn't there in bed with me." Wolfram said.

Before Gunter could say anything; Lady Celi came walking up with another young lady that like had long jet black hair and black eyes like Yuri.

"What is all this? " The young lady asked curiously.

"It doesn't concern you, miss. " Wolfram said softly.

Lady Cell watched what his majesty was going to do.

"I see. " Yuri said with tears starting to fill his eyes.

Wolfram was surprised that he had just made a girl cry. Suddenly, Greta came up to Lady Celi asked, " Grandma, how did the test go because I saw Papa Yuri run by crying? "

"Apparently, not too well. " Lady Deli said.

"What are you talking about Lady Deli that young lady wasn't his majesty?" Gunter said.

"Actually, it was Gunter. His majesty was me with this morning learning how to act like a lady because he wanted to try out a new disguise from what he would usually wear." Lady Cell said.

Wolfram and Gunter we're shocked to learn that the young lady was Yuri. Then Greta asked, "Grandma, what are we going to do for Papa Yuri's sixteenth birthday tomorrow? "

Wolfram froze with shock as did Gunter.

"I assume that his majesty will still do what he plans do. Only that I am not sure if he will wait and do it tomorrow evening or not." Lady Celi said.

"Yuri's birthday is tomorrow? " Wolfram asked.

Greta and Cell nodded.

Then Wolfram ran off to find Yuri and to apologize to him about his actions earlier. Wolfram was running the castle trying to find Yuri by yelling his name.

Suddenly, Gwendal came out of his office and asked, "Wolfram, what is with all the yelling? "

"Brother, have you seen a young lady that looked like an exact replica of Yuri?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"I heard crying but it sounded like his majesty and not a lady. Why?" Gwendal asked.

"Well…Yuri…was dressed like a young lady and I think that I may have upset him." Wolfram mumbled shamefully.

"In other words, you feel that you may have hurt his feelings. " Gwendal said.

Wolfram nodded.

"Well try checking one of the gardens. " Gwendal suggested.

"Okay and thank you brother. " Wolfram said.

Wolfram took off in a hurry because he had something to give Yuri.

~In the Flower Garden ~

Yuri was sitting on a bench still crying because Wolfram softly to him before as a guy; but to hear him talk softly while he was dressed like a girl was a blessing that he had made,him happy as well as upset.

"YURI, YOU WIMP ANSWER ME!"

Yuri knew who it was because the only who would call him a wimp was Wolfram.

"OVER HERE, WOLFRAM! " Yuri shouted.

Wolfram ran in the direction of where Yuri's voice came from and was surprised to see Yuri sitting on bench as he approached. He noticed that Yuri's eyes were red from crying ; he went over and sat beside Yuri on the bench.

"Yuri, I want to apologize if I upset you. " Wolfram said.

Yuri was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Wolfram, would you like it if I was a girl instead of a guy?"

Wolfram wondered why Yuri was asking him this.

"Well…"

Wolfram smiled and said, "Guy or girl, you're still my fiancé. "

"I am serious, Wolfram. "

"So am I, Yuri. " Wolfram said as got in front of Yuri on one knee.

"Wolfram …"

"Yuri Shibuya, will you marry me? " Wolfram asked as brought out a velvet box.

Yuri gasped as he realized what Wolfram was doing and said while smiling, "Yes, I will marry you Wolfram. "

"When would like to get married, Yuri? "

"How about when I turn eighteen which is only two years away?"

"Okay. "

"Wolfram…"

"Yes, Yuri…"

"What if I was like this permanently, Wolfram? "

"You mean a lady. "

Yuri nodded.

"My love for you would never change. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious. "

Wolfram was confused by Yuri's question, but he answered Yuri truthfully. However, what Yuri did next shocked Wolfram because Yuri placed his hands on his face and brought his lips (Wolfram) to his lips (Yuri); their lips touched with passion beyond belief. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and they both were blushing a deep crimson red.

"Yuri …"

"Wolfram, know that I love you and I am willing to do something special for you even though it's my birthday tomorrow. " Yuri stated as he turned to head back in the castle.

Wolfram wondered what Yuri meant by his statement and started to head back into the castle as well.

Apparently, Yuri and Wolfram had the same idea because they both decided to see their adopted daughter, Greta. However, Wolfram got there before Yuri and hid because he was really curious as to why Yuri was acting strange. Just as he his, the door to Greta's room opened and entered Yuri with Greta.

"Papa Yuri, you really going to go through with this for Papa Wolfram? " Greta asked.

"Yes, I am because I love him and I know that what I am going to do may be dangerous, but it is worth it." Yuri said.

"I guess then that I need to start calling you Momma Yuri, right? "

"If you want to." Yuri said.

"Does that mean you and papa will have lots of adult fun in the bedroom in order to give me a little bother or sister or both?"

Yuri's face heated up at what Greta had just asked. From his hiding place, Wolfram's face was also heating up.

Finally, Yuri just nodded 'Yes ' and left it at that.

"Momma?"

"Yes …"

"I think papa will like it because he always used the word 'sexy' a lot when he talks about you."

Yuri was quiet a minute then said, "Greta, you want to know what I think about your father? "

"What is it momma? "

"I think your father is kind in his own way and is very handsome, sexy, dashing, brave and caring even though he might not like to show it at times."

From his hiding place, Wolfram was blushing bright red.

"Momma Yuri, will you and Papa Wolfram have grand wedding? "

Yuri smiled and said, "Wolfram will have a say in planning the wedding, but that's two years away. "

"Okay. " Greta said.

Then Yuri and Greta walked out of Greta's room to start heading to the dinning hall. Wolfram came out of his hiding place in Greta's room then left the room and headed to the dinning hall.

"YOUR MAJESTY! "

Yuri knew who had shouted his name and wasn't very pleased. Wolfram had just walked in and saw that Yuri wasn't happy. Before anyone knew it, Wolfram was in front of Yuri and Greta.

"WOLFRAM, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! " Gunter screamed.

"Yuri, is my fiancé and I will protect him. " Wolfram said calmly as possible.

Before Gunter could say anything; Yuri said, "Gunter, Wolfram has a point. I may be the ruler of the Great Demon Kingdom; but on Earth if someone is engaged to someone no but the fiancé is supposed to be with the one they love."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _(Author 's Note:_

 _The fan fiction stories that I write will have sexual scenes in them at some point; so I want to go ahead and apologize if the sexual scenes sound strange or awkward because writing a scene like that isn't exactly my best quality at times. Also I am actually writings these fan fics on my tablet so I may go ahead and post the stories just to be on the safe side in case something happens to my tablet. So I apologize if some of the stories seem to be somewhat rushed a little. )_

Yuri and Wolfram were now in their chambers alone as well as waiting on their dinner.

"What's exactly going on here, Yuri?" Wolfram asked.

"What do you mean, Wolfram?"

"Yuri, why were you dressed like a girl?"

Yuri sighed as he realized that Wolfram wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Well are you going to tell me or not, Yuri?"

"Wolfram, if I tell you will you keep it to yourself because your mother,Greta and Gisela already know. "

Wolfram nodded his head to let Yuri know that he could keep a secret.

"Well I really wanted this to be a surprise for you tomorrow even though it was my birthday. I decided that I was going to ask the Great One to turn me into a girl for you; because I decided to take on the role as the girl instead of you." Yuri said softly.

Wolfram gaped at Yuri in shock as Yuri continued with what he had to say to him. After Yuri finished telling him everything; Wolfram was still in shock.

"Wolfram …"

Wolfram snapped out of his shock and said, "Yuri, I'm actually lost for words. "

"You don't like the idea of me being the female?" Yuri asked as tears started to form.

"I didn't say that. Its just I didn't know that you would do something so drastic for me on your birthday when it is strictly speaking the day that you were born that you celebrate. "

"So you're not upset, Wolfram? "

Wolfram smiled at Yuri and said, "No I'm not upset but I am surprised. Plus to be honest, you did look stunning in that dress and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way."

"You didn't exactly hurt my feelings, but it was strange to hear you talk to me softly while I was dressed as a girl."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter…"

A maid entered the room carrying two trays of food.

"Thank you." Yuri said.

"You're welcome, your majesty and Lord Wolfram. " The maid said as she left the room.

Wolfram and Yuri ate their dinner quietly.

~Meanwhile in the Dinning Hall~

"Where are Lord Wolfram and his majesty? " Gunter asked curiously.

"Wolfram and Yuri decided to have dinner I'm their room tonight because they had a private matter to discuss and didn't want to be disturbed. " Lady Celi said.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow at this bit of information and so did Conartd.

Gunter just started balling his eyes out.

At that moment, his Eminence and Yozak walked in.

"Where is Yuri?" Ken Murata asked curiously.

"Where is Lord Wolfram? " Yozak asked curiously as well.

"They're having dinner in their room." Gwendal said irritated.

Both his Eminence and Yozak looked at each other for a moment then they both smirked; because they both had feeling that Yuri and Wolfram were doing something very naughty well sexual wise in the room. However, little did they know how close to being right they were.

~Back In The Royal Chambers ~

After Wolfram and Yuri had eaten; a maid came in and took their trays of food away. Then Wolfram told the maid that he and Yuri we're not to be disturbed for the rest of the night. The maid understood and as she exited the room; she placed a 'Do Not Disturb ' sign on the door of the royal bed chambers.

"Yuri…"

"Yes, Wolfram …"

"We are going to have some fun tonight. "

Yuri gulped because he could see the lust in Wolfram's eyes and he was serious.

"Don't worry, Yuri because I won't take your virginity until after we're married. So just think of this as a test run to how I can pleasure you; also this will help me in case the pleasurable spots are not the same when you become a girl."

Yuri sighed with relief and said, "I guess that would kind of make sense, Wolfram."

"I know that it makes sense, darling now strip."

"Okay, sweetheart. "

Both Yuri and Wolfram took off their clothes and were nude. Wolfram picked Yuri up bridal style and then laid him on the bed. Then Wolfram was on top of Yuri looking him up and down.

"Wolfram …"

"Yes, Yuri…"

"Please be gentle is all I ask. "

Wolfram smiled and said, " Of course, my sweet Yuri."

Wolfram starts with butterfly kisses down Yuri's neck as he moved his hands across Yuri's body. Then Wolfram caressed one of Yuri's nipples with his tounge causing Yuri to moan in pleasure.

Wolfram raised his head and asked Yuri, "Are you okay?" as flicked his tounge across nipple again.

"I…am…fine…but …OH GOD WOLFRAM! " was all Yuri could say between breaths because Wolfram's hands were doing something that pleasurable to him.

Wolfram smiled at the reactions that he was getting from Yuri. Wolfram was amazed at how his touch was causing Yuri to moan with pleasure. Then he realized that Yuri must, sensitive to the touch since no one had ever touched him before.

"Yuri? "

Yuri was gasping for breath when he said, "Yes…Wolfram? "

"You have never been touched , have you? "

Yuri blushed and said as he cupped Wolfram's face bringing close to his face, "No I've never been touched by anyone before; I am glad that I've been touched by you because I love you, Wolfram with all my heart and soul."

Yuri and Wolfram shared a very passionate kiss. Then once they broke off their passionate kiss; Wolfram continued teasing every part of Yuri's body once again and with every little touch Yuri would moan out in pleasure.

"Wolfram…please …"

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Please what, Yuri?"

"Please …take …me…now!" Yuri shouted while panting for breath.

Wolfram smirked and said, "As you wish, Yuri ; but I still not taking your virginity until we are married. "

"I know but you are getting me to the point of no return. " Yuri said quietly.

"If that's the case, then we better save this for your birthday later at night then I just might take you then. " Wolfram said.

"Okay then let's get ready for bed. And Wolfram? "

"Yes, Yuri …"

"Once I am a woman I will let you take my virginity completely because we will have two years to plan our wedding. "

Wolfram got ready for bed and was wearing a pair royal blue silk pajama pants and Yuri had went into the bathroom to change into his night clothes.

'I wonder why Yuri didn't want to change in front of me? Is it because tomorrow he will be girl well a woman? Or is it because he needs to get use to doing things that women do?' Wolfram thought to himself.

Suddenly, Yuri came out of the bathroom dressed in a short black silk nightie. Wolfram was stunned at how beautiful Yuri looked in something so feminine.

"Yuri, you look beautiful as well as exotic. " Wolfram finally managed to say.

Yuri blushed a crimson red.

"When did you get that?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"Well…do you remember when I went back home for a couple of days? " Yuri asked Wolfram.

Wolfram nodded yes.

"Well my mother overheard me debating over my decision whether or not I should become a woman for you because I was under the impression that you would prefer a woman over me since our engagement was mainly my fault because I knew nothing of the traditions here. So my mother took me shopping for girl clothes."

"Continue Yuri …"

"Well I told her that I really couldn't explain it, but I told her that I had begun falling in love with you. Also I told her that I thought about becoming a woman just for you because that's how much I loved you then she told me that she would be with whatever I chose; so that's when I needed your mother's help as well in order to teach how to be a lady. So while I was at home my mother taught me; of course we kept it from my father and my brother. So, when I returned here I asked your mother for help because of the traditions here."

Wolfram was surprised that Yuri had been thinking about this for several days while he had been back home. After a while, Wolfram spoke, "Yuri, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome, Wolfram. "

"Now, climb in bed so we can get some sleep before Gunter barges in." Wolfram said.

"Okay. Um …Wolfram? "

"What Yuri? "

"If I ever get sick again promise me that you'll have guards posted at the door."

"I promise Yuri, but can I ask why?"

Yuri smiled and answered, "Because I belong to you and you are the only one I want near me durning that time; of course, Greta can visit."

Wolfram smiled at what Yuri was actually trying to they both climbed into the bed and went to sleep then sometime during the night Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and pulled him close to him.

~The Next Morning ~

Yuri woke up to a pair of strong arms around his waist. He turned to face the person and smiled . Carefully, Yuri tried to move Wolfram's arms from around his waist but it didn't work; so Yuri decided to give Wolfram a kiss on the lips. As soon as Yuri's lips touched Wolfram's lips; Wolfram opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Wolfram. " Yuri said.

"Good morning, Yuri and happy birthday. " Wolfram said.

"Wolfram …"

"Yes…"

"This afternoon, I will be going to the temple of the Great One and I will send Greta along with a shrine maiden to get you. Will you please bring a long black cloak with you in your saddle bag; so you can cover me that way no one will know that it is me."

"Sure, Yuri."

"Thanks, love."

Wolfram heard someone shout, "YOUR MAJESTY! "

Both he and Yuri knew who it was. Wolfram immediately went to Yuri's closet and grabbed the long black silk robe that went with the nightie that Yuri was wearing; he threw it to Yuri and Yuri put it on then tied it in just the nick of time because Gunter barged thru the chamber doors.

"GUNTER! " Yuri screamed in rage.

Wolfram was a little shocked to see Yuri upset with Gunter.

"Yes …your majesty? "

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KNOCK INSTEAD OF JUST BURSTING INTO THE ROYAL BED CHAMBERS! AND AS OF NOW, GUARDS WILL BE POSTED AT THOSE DOORS. THE ONLY PEOPLE ALLOWED IN HERE ARE THE ONES THAT WOLFRAM AND I ALLOW. IS THAT CLEAR?! " Yuri shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in castle heard Yuri shouting and they wondered what happened. Gwendal looked at Conart and said, "I wonder what pissed his majesty off this early."

Suddenly, Gwendal and Conart saw two of Wolfram's men heading towards the royal chambers of his majesty and Wolfram. So they immediately followed them and to their surprise; they saw two guards escorting Gunter out of the chambers as the two that were Wolfram's men took their posts at the doors.

"What happened? " Gwendal asked.

One of the guards looked at Gwendal and said, "Gunter pissed his majesty off by barging into the room."

This surprised both Gwendal and Conart because they knew that Yuri hardly ever got pissed unless there was a reason. So they entered the chambers and Gisela was checking his majesty just to make sure that he was alright.

"I'm okay Gisela. I was just having one of those moments. " Yuri said.

Wolfram sat down beside Yuri on the bed and quietly asked, "Yuri, do you still want to go through with this?"

Yuri nodded and got up off the bed then kissed Wolfram on cheek then said, "I'm leaving now to go do it. Gisela, I will see you there and Lady Celi as well as Greta are already there. "

"What about his Eminence? " Wolfram asked curiously.

"He went back home by himself. " Yuri said as he went to the bathroom to change.

Wolfram realized that Yuri didn't want his friend from home to know what he was about to do; which kind of surprised Wolfram in a way.

"Your majesty, where are you going?" One of the guards asked.

"I have something to do at the temple of the Great One and I must do it alone." Yuri said.

...time skip...

Yuri managed to arrive at the temple of the Great One and followed one of the shrine maidens into the temple where the Great One resided for the transformation to begin. Once Yuri entered the room the doors we're shut behind him and the one shrine maiden that talks to the Great One remained.

"Your majesty, the Great One wants to know if your really sure about this? "

Yuri nodded yes.

"Okay then."

Water and light surrounded Yuri. Yuri's body began to change while in the whirlpool of water and light.

Meanwhile, outside the doors; Lady Celi, Greta and Gisela were pacing outside and hoping that everything was okay with Yuri under going the transformation.

"Momma Yuri once told me that people should have faith in him and what he decides to do. Soon Momma Yuri will no longer be a guy but he will be a woman." Greta said suddenly.

"Well his majesty or I should say her majesty is right. We do need faith in her and what she does." Lady Celi said.

"I do know that I am here to make sure her majesty will be alright; plus three of us along with the shrine maidens know about what Yuri is doing. " Gisela said.

"Someone else knows as well. " Greta said suddenly.

Both Lady Celi and Gisela looked at Greta curiously.

Suddenly, a shrine maiden came out and walked over to them saying, "Yuri's transformation is completed and asked that I ride with Princess Greta back to Blood Pledge Castle to retrieve Lord Wolfram. "

Greta nodded as they got on a horse and rode as fast as they could back to the castle. While Gisela and Lady Celi went into the room where her majesty was recovering.

~Back At Blood Pledge Castle~

Wolfram was in Yuri's study pacing back and forth wondering if Yuri was alright. Suddenly, Gunter barged into the study and was shock to see Wolfram standing there.

"Lord Wolfram, what are you doing here?" Gunter asked curiously.

"I can be in my fiancé 's study besides from what I understand, Yuri was upset with you if I recall. " Wolfram said.

Gunter grimaced at remembering when Yuri went off on him.

Suddenly, they both heard,"IT'S PRINCESS GRETA AND A SHRINE MAIDEN FROM THE TEMPLE OF THE GREAT ONE!"

Wolfram ran out of the study and out of the castle followed closely by his brothers as well as Gunter.

"Greta, is everything okay? " Wolfram asked worried.

The shrine maiden spoke, "Lord Wolfram, you're needed at the temple of the Great One immediately. "

Wolfram nodded and gathered his saddle bag. He placed his saddle on his horse then mounted it and was off in a flash.

Gwendal and Conart noticed that Wolfram left in such a hurry that he had forgotten to take the shrine maide back with him. So both saddled up their horses and the shrine maiden rode with Conart while Greta rode back to the temple with Gwendal. Then Gunter got into the horse that the shrine maiden and Greta had just rode to the castle in order to take it back to the temple.

~At the Temple ~

Yuri was coming around and saw that Gisela was checking to make sure that her vital signs we're okay.

"Gisela?" Yuri said softly.

"Your majesty, you're a wake." Gisela said.

"Yes."

"Well we sent for Lord Wolfram. "

"Thank you Gisela."

"You're welcome, your majesty. "

"Would you please send Wolfram in when he gets here?"

"Of course, my Queen. "

Yuri just nodded because her title as king was now changed to the of queen since she had changed from a guy to a girl.

Just then Lady Celi walked into the room bringing a long black silk with black lace, black bra as well as black panties and black high heels for her to wear back to the castle; as Gisela left the room.

"Thanks, Lady Celi. " Yuri said.

"You're welcome, your majesty. " Lady Celi said.

"I wonder if Wolfram as made it here yet. "

"Your majesty, I'm sure that Wolfram is on his way."

"Did Gisela tell you anything? "

"Well she said that everything looked good, but I am concerned about one thing. "

"What's that your majesty? "

"I wonder how this affected the spirit of the moah that resides inside me."

"I guess that would be a good thing to know."

Suddenly, they heard, "YURI! "

Yuri realized who it was and smiled.

Lady Celi understood and left the room just as a shrine maiden brought Wolfram in the room and was carrying his saddle bag.

Yuri went into the bathroom to change her clothes before Wolfram entered the room since she could longer wear a guy's school uniform.

"Yuri, are you in here?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah I am Wolfram. I'm in the bathroom changing into the clothes that your mother brought me."

"Okay. "

Wolfram was sitting in a chair while waiting on Yuri to get done changing. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Wolfram sat there in shock. He saw that Yuri's black hair had grown to a mid-back length and that she a size 36B cup breasts; he was surprised by Yuri's slender body and the black dress fit Yuri's new slender figure to a tee.

"Yuri …"

"Yes, Wolfram …"

"You look more sexy and beautiful than before. "

Yuri blushed and asked, "What do you mean, love?"

"To be honest, I thought you were sexy and beautiful before as a guy but now it has doubled since you became a girl. Which means that I will kill any guy that trys to take you from me." Wolfram said blushing.

Yuri smiled at Wolfram and asked, "Did you bring the cloak?"

Wolfram nodded and handed the cloak to Yuri which Yuri put it on immediately because she was going to ride back to the castle with Wolfram.

"Yuri, are you ready to go back to Blood Pledge Castle?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, I am, Wolfram. " Yuri replied as she pulled the Hood of the cloak over her head.

Wolfram helped Yuri as they walked out of the room and walked towards Wolfram's horse. As they began their approach towards Wolfram's horse; they heard more hooves approaching the temple.

'Oh great.' Yuri thought to herself.

Wolfram noticed that Yuri wasn't liking the idea that he may have been followed. So they both made their way outside and the saw Conart, Gwendal, Greta and Gunter.

"Wolfram, do care to explain why you were needed here?" Gunter asked.

"As Yuri once said, I do believe that is none of your business. " Wolfram said calmly.

Yuri couldn't help but giggle at Wolfram for saying that to Gunter.

Conart and Gwendal cocked an eyebrow in confusion at this cloaked figure was giggling at Wolfram; but what surprised them was that Wolfram smiled at the cloaked figure.

Greta cleared her throat and said, "Papa, don't you need to get momma home since it is her birthday. "

Wolfram just nodded to Greta and helped Yuri on his horse. Yuri was sitting side saddle with Wolfram behind her and his hands on the reins then with the sudden kick with his heels; the horse reared up and then took off in a gallop towards Blood Pledge Castle. They were followed closely behind by the others. By the time they had reached the castle; Wolfram had already carried Yuri bridal style into the castle and to their bed chambers.

Gisela went inside and headed straight for the royal bed chamber; so she could give Yuri another check-up just to make sure everything was okay.

The others went to the garden to have a little lunch.

"Mamas?" Greta said.

Lady Celi looked at Greta and said, "Yes, Greta. "

"Are we still going to throw Momma Yuri a surprise birthday party? "

"If she feels up to it then yes."

~In The Royal Bed Chambers ~

Wolfram laid Yuri on their bed and helped Yuri take off the cloak. Wolfram was amazed at how beautiful Yuri looked just laying there on their bed.

Yuri smiledme slyly and asked, "Wolfram, are you having perverted thoughts about me?"

"I…um…no…I…mean …may be." Wolfram stuttered.

Yuri giggled.

Then a knock came on the door.

"Enter." Wolfram said still trying to recover himself.

Gisela entered and said, "Lord Wolfram, I came to Yuri another check-up just make sure everything is okay. "

"Okay, so I need to leave the room." Wolfram said.

"No, you don't have to leave Lord Wolfram because the main part of the check-up was at the temple. " Gisela said.

"Oh." Wolfram said.

Yuri was laying there letting Gisela take some blood samples in order to make sure nothing was wrong. Gisela put the blood samples in a little machine.

"I guess while I was gone for a while; you all updated everything. " Yuri said looking at Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled at Yuri and said, "Yuri, when you first came here you were a Prince that became a King and now you're a Princess that became a Queen. Plus in two years, you will be wife and I will be your husband. "

Yuri giggled again because Wolfram didn't answer her from her statement; but said something that really touched her instead.

"Your majesty? "

Both Yuri and Wolfram turned to face Gisela.

"Gisela, did you find something? " Yuri asked curiously.

"Everything is fine, but…"

"But what? " Wolfram asked curious as well.

"With all due respect, your majesty and Lord Wolfram; I suggest that no one gets her majesty pissed off or upset because there could be a chance that the Most would come out."

"So basically what you're saying is that when Yuri changed into a girl so did the moah spirit that resides in Yuri." Wolfram said calmly.

Gisela nodded to confirm.

"Which means that Wolfram can never leave my side. " Yuri said knowing that Wolfram had to train his soldiers.

Gisela nodded to confirm again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wolfram and Yuri were still in the royal bed chambers when Gisela left. Wolfram knew that everyone including the servants were getting everything ready for Yuri's surprise sweet 16 birthday party.

"Yuri?"

"Yes, Wolfram?"

"What are you planning to wear for tonight? "

"I was thinking about wearing a blue dress tonight since it's my birthday plus it would give me a break from wearing black if you know what I mean."

"Of course, Yuri. " Wolfram said smiling.

"Wolfram? "

"Hmm."

"When we start planning our wedding …do you want a big wedding, small wedding or would you prefer that we elope? " Yuri asked shyly as she went to the closet to get her dress.

"Well I would be happy with whatever you felt comfortable with. " Wolfram said as he went to his closet to get a clean uniform.

Both Yuri and Wolfram were getting ready and of course there were guards posted at the doors of the royal bed chambers as instructed by Yuri as well as Wolfram in order to keep Gunter from barging in on the royal couple. After a few hours, the couple emerged from the room and headed for the dining hall.

Wolfram knew that he had to keep Yuri calm at all cost tonight because if the moan came out it could mean trouble.

"Wolfram, you're awful quiet tonight. " Yuri stated softly.

"Yuri, were you serious about later tonight after dinner well what you said yesterday ? " Wolfram asked curiously.

"You mean when I told you that I would let you take my virginity once I was a woman. " Yuri stated softly for only Wolfram to hear.

Wolfram nodded.

"Yeah, I did mean it. " Yuri said as a blush caressed her cheeks.

Wolfram looked at Yuri and noticed at how much Yuri has changed and then said softly in Yuri's ear, "I guess neither one of us is going to get any sleep tonight then since you want me to give your new figure a test run."

Yuri couldn't help but blush because he remembered how it felt as Wolfram had traced her body with his fingers while she had been a guy. It sent shivers down her spine as she recalled it and now she wondered if the intensity of it would triple since he was now a woman.

Finally, they reached the dining hall and the two guards that were standing at the door opened the doors to let them in.

"Wolfram it's awfully dark in here." Yuri said.

"I'll turn on the lights. " Wolfram told Yuri.

As soon as Wolfram turned on the lights, everyone jumped out of their hiding places and shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YURI!"

Yuri was shocked with surprise.

Wolfram just smiled at Yuri's face.

"All of you managed to do this for me?" Yuri asked finally coming out of shock.

"Yes, your majesty." Lady Celi said.

Suddenly, Gunter screamed, "YOUR MAJESTY, WHY ARE YOU STILL DRESSED LIKE A GIRL!"

Wolfram gulped because he knew that this wasn't going to end well; because as soon as Gunter screamed those words. The moah was triggered because Yuri was crying and the power of the moah was gathering power.

"GUNTER, APLOGIZE TO YURI NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO FACE HER WRATH!" Wolfram shouted.

'This isn't good.' Gwendal thought to himself.

The power was getting stronger and Wolfram wasn't sure exactly to do in order to calm Yuri down.

Then Yuri spoke in the moah's voice saying, "Wolfram, my emotions fragile at the moment due to the change and thank you for keeping close to me for Yuri and I have become one. You're still my betrothed and I'm greatful to have you by my side. However, Gunter this female form in which you see me now is my true form for evermore. The only one to touch me wiether I am like this or not is Wolfram."

After Yuri finished, she passed out and Wolfram caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone was stunned when Wolfram caught Yuri and Yuri rested her head on Wolfram's shoulder.

"What happened?" Conart asked curiously looking at Yuri.

"Brother, Yuri became a woman and it is just as the moah said. Yuri and the moah are one in the same. Their emotions fragile right now due to the transformation that took place." Wolfram answered.

"I see. I think." Gwendal said.

Yuri started to come around and saw Wolfram then she saw the others who were confused.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Wolfram asked softly.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Yuri asked in return.

"Well I think you may have scared the wits out of Gunter." Conart said.

"Oh." was all Yuri could say.

The rest of the dinner was enjoyed in silence until Yuri's birthday cake came out and everyone sung happy birthday to Yuri. As things were winding down; Yuri and Wolfram snuck off back to the royal bed chambers.

"Where's Yuri and Wolfram?" Greta asked curiously.

"I think your parents want time alone." Lady Celi said.

Greta smiled at that.

Then they all Gunter scream, "NOOOO!"

Everyone started laughing.

~In The Royal Bed Chambers ~

Yuri and Wolfram were in their room alone; but before they got down to their private business, Wolfram told the guards at the door that no one was to bother them. He also told them that he would cast a spell inside the room then closed the door behind him and Yuri.

"Wolfram..."

"Hmm."

"Do you mind to unzip me?"

"Not at all, darling."

Wolfram walked over to Yuri so he could unzip Yuri's dress. Once he was behind Yuri; he started unzipping the dress and he was unzipping the dress, he started leaving a trail of kisses down Yuri's back causing Yuri to gasp.

"Apparently, someone is sensitive." Wolfram said while he was still kissing Yuri's back.

Yuri couldn't help but moan out in pleasure from Wolfram's lips working their way up her back and to her shoulders because Wolfram at some point had already slid her dress off. His hands were now massaging her breasts causing her to moan once again. From there it started to get really steamy between Yuri and Wolfram.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a steamy night of love making, Yuri woke up to Wolfram's arms wrapped around her bare waist. She couldn't help but smile because Wolfram had been so gentle with her even though she was sore from the intensely body clash that her and Wolfram had last night for her birthday; she wondered if it would be intense like that once they were married.

"Wolfram..."

"Hmm..." Wolfram said sleepily.

"Do you think we need to start making preparations for our wedding just in case things get really intense between us?" Yuri asked softly.

"Why?" Wolfram stated.

"Well in case we accidentally get started on the Royal Family a little bit early." Yuri answered causing Wolfram to bolt up and look at her wide eyed.

After a few minutes, Wolfram began to understand what Yuri meant and said, "I guess you're right, love. Considering that there could be a possibility of you getting pregnant before your eighteenth birthday."

Yuri blushed but smiled at Wolfram then gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. After a while, they got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Which meant that Wolfram had to go train his men and Yuri would have to accompany him since he couldn't leave Yuri's side for now any way. Once they were ready; Wolfram took down the barrier that he had put up so he and Yuri wouldn't keep everyone in the castle up plus the barrier had given them privacy in case someone barged in on them during the night. Then they opened doors and walked out; they were greeted by the guards.

"Good morning, your Majesty and Lord Wolfram." One of the guards said.

"Good morning." Yuri and Wolfram said in unison.

The guards were shocked because Queen Yuri and Lord Wolfram were in perfect sync with each other; but when Yuri had been a guy that Wolfram and Yuri had been in bad terms with each other. Now, it seems that Yuri and Wolfram had become inseparable since Yuri turned into a girl well a young lady.

So Yuri walked with Wolfram to the training grounds that was at the castle. They were surprised to see Gwendal, Conart and Gunter there waiting for them.

"Your Majesty, you have documents to sign." Gunter said.

Yuri sighed at this, but nodded.

Suddenly, it was one of Wolfram's men spoke up by saying, "Lord Wolfram, Gisela came by after the Queen's surprise party and told us the situation."

Wolfram nodded and led Yuri back into the castle as well as her study. However, Wolfram's men noticed as the couple walked away that they both were smiling as if they knew something; so they didn't say anything because they knew that the Queen was not exactly on good terms with Gunter.

~In Yuri's Study~

Yuri was signing the documents that were on her desk as well as talking to Wolfram about their wedding plans in case they had to be married before her eighteenth birthday which was two years away.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Yuri said.

A guard peeked his head in and said, "Your Majesty, I was told to let you know that his Eminence has returned."

"Okay and thanks." Yuri said.

The guard nodded and closed the door behind him.

"I wonder how his Eminence is going to react to the you've under gone, Yuri." Wolfram stated.

"I have no clue, Wolfram." Yuri answered.

Suddenly, Wolfram and Yuri heard a loud slap which they knew that someone else had just gotten engaged; but they had no idea who it was until Gwendal came in holding his cheek followed closely by Lady Anissina.

"Gwendal, I'm sorry but you did startle me." Lady Anissina stated.

"Anissina, I was just wondering what you were doing because you usually want me to test your crazy inventions." Gwendal said.

Yuri and Wolfram looked at each other for a moment and smiled because they that Lady Anissina and Gwendal were made for each other.

Finally, Yuri cleared her throat to let them know where they were.

Both Gwendal and Anissina turned to see Yuri and Wolfram standing there looking at the both of them.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for intruding." Lady Anissina said bowing to Yuri.

"I apologize as well, Your Majesty." Gwendal said also bowing to Yuri.

"It's quiet alright, Wolfram and I were merely discussing our wedding plans in case we had to move up the wedding." Yuri said smiling.

Both Gwendal and Anissina were shocked to hear this news.

"Lady Anissina?" Wolfram said.

Lady Anissina turned to Wolfram and said, "Yes?"

"Yuri and I were wondering if you would like to create the Royal Family Crest as well as to design a crib for the future little ones that Yuri and I will have?" Wolfram requested.

Lady Anissina was surprised by the request from Yuri and Wolfram that she was actually loss for words.

"Little brother?" Gwendal said suddenly.

"Hmm." Wolfram said.

After a few minutes, Yuri said, "Gwendal, Anissina, understand that Wolfram and I are requesting this to be on the safe side if anything happens before my eighteenth birthday in which Wolfram and I will marry; but we are getting things together in case something happens where we have to move up the wedding."

Anissina and Gwendal nodded as to let Yuri and Wolfram know that they understood.

~Somewhere in the Castle ~

His Eminence, Ken Murata and Yozak were confused because Yozak had just returned from a mission that Conart had sent him on. While his Eminence had returned from Earth; but they were confused because things seemed a little different in the castle now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuri and Wolfram were still talking with Anissina and Gwendal in Yuri's study. When there was a knock on the door once again.

"Enter." Yuri said.

The guard opened the door and Murata and Yozak entered the study. Murata and Yozak were shocked to see a young lady sitting in Yuri's seat.

Suddenly, Yozak asked "Where is his Majesty?"

Yuri sighed.

"Where's Yuri?" Murata asked.

Yuri sighed again.

"Well?" Murata and Yozak said in unison looking at Wolfram.

"Yuri went through a change recently." Wolfram stated.

Both Yozak and Murata cocked an eyebrow at Wolfram's statement.

"What kind of change?" Yozak asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know if you would believe me or not." Wolfram said and then looked at Yuri who gave him the go ahead to tell them.

"Try us?" Murata said.

"Okay." Wolfram said.

So Wolfram started telling them the entire story; while Yuri was watching their reactions as Wolfram told them the story in which at some point, Yuri moved from her desk. By the time, Wolfram was finished the entire story; both Murata and Yozak were quiet for a few minutes then they bursted out laughing.

"Wow, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Murata said in between laughs.

"Why would his Majesty do something that crazy?" Yozak asked between laughs.

Suddenly Wolfram, Gwendal and Anissina flinched because they felt power emitting from Yuri and they could tell that she wasn't happy. Then Yozak and Murata stopped laughing once they saw the others were deadly silent and they were bowing. Then they turned to face the young lady who was now glowing with tremendous power that the guards outside the doors of the study even felt it.

Yozak's and Murata's eyes went wide with shock and they were frozen to the spot that they were standing in.

Suddenly, the young lady spoke in the moah's voice saying, "YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE MY FIANCÉ EVEN THOUGH HE WAS TELLING YOU THE TRUTH. FOR YURI AND I ARE THE SAME PERSON. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME, THAT I'VE HAD TO COME OUT DUE TO FRAGILE WELL SENSITIVE BOTH YURI AND I HAVE BECOME. WOLFRAM IS THE ONLY ONE CAN KEEP US BOTH CALM."

Both Yozak and Murata gulped in fear.

Then Yuri passed out and was about to fall, but Wolfram caught Yuri once again before Yuri hit the ground.

"Now, do you believe me." Wolfram said sounding upset.

Both Yozak and Murata nodded.

Yuri began to stir from her fainting spell while she was in Wolfram's arms once again.

"Wolfram?" Yuri said softly.

"Yes, Yuri." Wolfram said.

"Did it happen again?"

Wolfram nodded.

"Your Majesty?"

Yuri turned to see Anissina and Gwendal looking at worried.

"I'm okay. I am just sensitive to things at the moment and sometimes I become the moah without meaning to. In other words, the moah and I are kind of out of sync with each other at the moment." Yuri said to everyone's question.

Everyone was surprised to hear that with the exception of Wolfram because he had already known about Yuri's and the Moah's situation.

"Your Majesty, do your parents know about this?" Yozak finally asked.

"My mother does. As for my dad and my brother the answer is no." Yuri answered calmly.

That surprised everyone once again with the exception of Wolfram.

Murata looked at Wolfram and asked him, "Wolfram, did you know of this?"

Wolfram looked at Murata and answered, "I told you the story and you refused to believe it thus Yuri went Moah. I can't leave Yuri's side, but you assumed that I was making it up thus causing Yuri to go Moah unexpectedly. It already happened once and I will stay with Yuri until her and the Moah are stable with each other again or in sync with one another."

Gwendal blinked at hearing his little brother's words because the way his little brother was acting was almost like a husband protecting his wife; even though he knew that Yuri and Wolfram weren't married yet but they had managed to go ahead and start planning it.

Suddenly, Yuri said, "By the way, Gwendal congratulations on your engagement to Lady Anissina."

When Yuri said that both Anissina and Gwendal blushed a crimson red.

"WHAT?!" Murata and Yozak said in unison.

"Apparently, my brother, Gwendal just got engaged to Lady Anissina moments ago before they entered the study because Yuri and I both heard the slap." Wolfram said smiling.

After a while, Gwendal said, "T-Thank you, your Majesty."

"Your welcome." Yuri said.

"With her Majesty's permission, Gwendal and I need to attend to somethings." Anissina said.

"Of course." Yuri said dismissing the newly engaged couple.

So Gwendal and Anissina left the study.

"Yuri, it's hard to believe that you would do something like this." Murata said.

"I have to agree with his Eminence on this, your Majesty." Yozak said.

Yuri didn't say a word, however Wolfram said, "You probably noticed that there are guards at the door."

Yozak and Murata nodded to let Wolfram know that they had seen the guards.

"That's because I ordered them to be posted at any room that Wolfram and I were in." Yuri said.

"Why?" Yozak asked curiously.

"I'll give you two guesses." Yuri said.

"Hmm...could it be for protection?" Murata asked.

"Guess again." Wolfram said.

"Does have to do with Gunter?" Yozak asked curiously.

"Bingo." Yuri and Wolfram said in unison.

This made Yozak and Murata wondered what Gunter had done for Yuri to post guards at the rooms that she and Wolfram were in.

"Would you two care to guess as to why the guards are where they are?" Wolfram asked.

"Hmm...let me think. So it has to do with Gunter." Murata said.

Both Yuri and Wolfram nodded.

"Is it because he likes to barge in without thinking?" Yozak said.

Both Yuri and Wolfram nodded again.

...Time Skip...

It has been several months now and not once did Yuri leave the Great Demon Kingdom to go home because she had been to busy ruling her Kingdom. Wolfram had noticed that Yuri could really use a break since they have started planning their wedding, their future and keeping the peace. He also noticed that when anyone approached her, she seemed irritated or very tired. At first, he figured it was just a girl thing but he realized after a while that Yuri needed to get out of the castle and away from everything.

"Yuri?"

Yuri turned to see Wolfram standing in front of her and said, "Yes,Wolfram?"

"How about we go visit your family on Earth?" Wolfram asked sweetly.

Yuri smiled as she hugged Wolfram and said, "That would be wonderful because I kind of been refusing to return until figured out how I was going to tell my dad and my brother about the change."

Wolfram smiled returning the hug and said, "I'm going with you, Yuri so I can give you some support. Plus while we are there, I intend to spoil you with whatever you want."

"Wolfram, you don't have to do that." Yuri said looking into Wolfram's eyes.

"I know that, but think of it as a belated birthday present from me." Wolfram said looking into Yuri's eyes.

"Just spending some peaceful time with you will be enough." Yuri said kissing Wolfram gentlely.

"I can go for that." Wolfram said smiling.

They went to the Royal Bed Chambers to start packing their things for their trip to see Yuri's family on Earth. As they were packing; Wolfram wonder who was going to take of the kingdom while he and Yuri were away.

"Wolfram, don't worry. I will ask your mother to run things until we return." Yuri said.

"Okay, but I wonder how your dad and your brother will react to the change." Wolfram said.

"No clue, however I know that mom be happy."

"Why do you say my sexy whimp?"

Yuri blushed because it had been a while since Wolfram had called her a whimp. Then she said, "Because I will be able to expirance of giving birth when the time comes."

This caused Wolfram to blush furiously.

"Sorry, Wolfram."

"It's okay, Yuri. I really wasn't expecting you to say something like that though."

"Wolfram, before we go...I've got to find Gunter and apologize to him for my actions."

"I understand, Yuri but what if he doesn't understan."

"Well at least, I hope that everything can be normal again well semi-normal between Gunter and me."

~Somewhere in the Castle~

Gunter was reflecting on some of the things that he adored about her majesty when she had been a guy and now the majesty was a girl; he wasn't excatly sure what to think.

"Gunter?"

Gunter turned to see his Eminence coming in his direction.

"Your Eminence?" Gunter said.

"I know that Yuri was harsh on you as of lately." Murata said.

Gunter only nodded.

"Did you ever consider that when Yuri was deciding to become a woman for Wolfram that he well she was overwhelmed as well as excited and that everything kind of have changed the way Yuri looked at the way you barged into a room that she was in?" Murata asked curiously.

"I had not thought about that, your Eminence." Gunter stated.

"Well I have grown up with Yuri since we were kids, but I never thought that Yuri would actually do something like this; however, since Yuri has gone through a major change, she's probably having to readjust. Meaning that her and the spirit that resides inside her is going through the same thing she is."

Gunter nodded as he started to understand what his Eminence was saying.

"Eventually, Yuri will be back to normal. It might take some time is all I am saying."

"I understand, your Eminence and that means that I will have to give her Majesty some privacy when she needs it. Especially, when she and Wolfram are married." Gunter said.

Murata nodded.

Gunter turned to leave in order to find her Majesty and tell her that he was sorry for not understanding the situation that she had been dealing with.

~In the Hallway ~

Wolfram was accompanying Yuri in looking for Gunter; so she could explain her actions to him and hoping that he could forgive her. After a few minutes of searching for Gunter; they had finally found him standing outside of Yuri's study.

"Gunter?" Yuri said.

"Your Majesty?" Gunter said.

"Gunter, I want to apologize for the way have acted towards you as of lately." Yuri said.

"I accept your apology your Majesty if you will accept mine." Gunter said.

"Of course, Gunter but do you mind telling me what you are apologizing for?" Yuri asked.

"For being rash and not thinking that your Majesty didn't need any privacy as well as barging in without thinking things through." Gunter said.

Both Yuri and Wolfram blinked at this.

"I also want to apologize to you, Lord Wolfram." Gunter said.

Wolfram cocked an eyebrow and asked curiously "May I ask why you are apologizing to me?"

"Well because I wasn't showing you respect since you are her Majesty's fiancé." Gunter said.

"I see." Wolfram said.

Yuri looked at Gunter and said, "Gunter, Wolfram and I are going to Earth because I have to tell my family about the change. My mother has already knows about this in her own way. The ones that don't know are my father and my brother; so we might be on Earth for a while and Lady Celi will help rule in my place until we return."

"Of course, your Majesty." Gunter said.

...Time Skip...

Wolfram and Yuri arrived via water transportation in the Shibuya's bathroom. Apparently, Yuri's mother heard some noise coming from the bathroom and made her way to the bathroom to check it out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Miko asked.

"Mom, it's Wolfram and me." Yuri said.

Miko turned to see Yuri and Wolfram standing there in the shower together. The only thing that was different was Yuri was wearing a whole piece bathing suit that was made for women; while Wolfram was wearing swimming trunks. Plus they had a few suitcases with them.

"Yuri, welcome home my loving daughter and my loving son, Wolfram." Miko said.

"Thanks." Both Yuri and Wolfram said in unison.

Wolfram and Yuri went out of the bathroom wrapped in towels, then they went to Yuri's room that was in the Shibuya house to get dressed.

"Yuri, you know that we may have been a little harsh with Gunter." Wolfram said softly.

"I know, Wolfram. I guess that I was just a little stressed and I guess it doesn't help that I am also a little out of sync right now." Yuri said calmly.

"Yuri, just out of curiousity why did your mom call me son?" Wolfram asked puzzled.

"Well when you think about it, Wolf; you'll be marrying me at some point or even sooner and that makes you her son-in-law. However, she's decided to go ahead and call you son." Yuri answered with a smile.

"Yuri, does your mom plan on us having a wedding here incase they can not come to the one in the Great Demon Kingdom?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"Probably." Yuri answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuri and Wolfram were stil in Yuri's room going over at how they were exactly tell Yuri's father and brother about Yuri becoming a woman. Plus they were trying to figure out if Yuri's mother was trying to secretly plan a wedding for them here while they were visiting.

"Yuri, how does a wedding differ here as a wedding that will be held back home?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"Well, the wife would be taking the last name of my husband or if the husband so chose, he could take the last name of his wife. Then they would decide the date of the wedding and then they would decide where to have the wedding and even theme of the wedding unless they wanted a traditional wedding. Also the bride and groom would decide on somethings together for their wedding like the wedding cake, the flowers and more. Why?" Yuri said.

"I was just curious I suppose." Wolfram said.

"Most Japanese weddings are traditional depending on the status of the people, I guess. I never really thought about it much until now I guess; because to be honest, I never thought that I would be engaged to someone at a young age or that I would love someone so deeply to do something so crazy just for them or that I was going to end up ruling a country before hand." Yuri said to Wolfram.

Wolfram was surprised that Yuri was feeling this way; but then again, he couldn't really blame Yuri because he remembered when Yuri first came to their world not knowing anything about it. However, Yuri had been learning about it little by little and became strong each time then at times, Yuri would surprise them constantly which made Wolfram love her even more.

"Yuri?" Wolfram said.

"Yes, Wolfram?" Yuri said.

"Do you think things have changed between us since you became a young woman?"

"May be a little bit, but in a good way."

"What do you mean, whimp?"

Yuri giggled then said, "I guess could say that may have had feelings for you in the beginning but I wasn't exactly sure about them because I wasn't really sure at first if they were feelings like a best friend or a love interest. However, I guess it was both because you've been a friend to me through out the whole thing and those feelings were becoming more than just the friend zone that I decided to become a woman for you. I know that that probably what I'm saying doesn't make any sense because I actually thought that you were very handsome when I first met you."

"So what exactly are you trying to say then Yuri? Other than me being handsome when you first saw me." Wolfram said.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I fell in love with you at first sight and I was completely confused by my feelings for you that I was denying what I was feeling. Then as I as started to get to know you a little better even after we suddenly got engaged like we did without me knowing about slapping you across the left cheeck was a meaning of proposal of marriage along with other things as time went by; I started to realize that these feelings were feelings of love for you in a romantic way. Plus to be honest, I was scared of these feelings and I didn't know what to do because I had never felt that way before." Yuri said.

Wolfram was shocked but smiled that Yuri was finally telling him exactly why that she had been trying to deny their engagement until now. He wrapped his arms around her to embrace her then said as he kissed her on the forehead, " Yuri, I'm glad that you're finally telling me this after all this time.

Yuri looked up at Wolfram smiling and said, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble over my feelings."

"It's okay and like you said, you weren't exactly sure about your true feelings toward me. To know that you are finally opening up to me about it makes me really happy even thou you've waited until now to tell me all of this." Wolfram said.

"Well, there were times that I wanted to tell you why I was acting like I was and denying that we were engaged; but something would come up or Gunter had me to sign royal document and much more." Yuri said.

Wolfram was a little surprised that Yuri had trouble with her feelings for him when they had first; but it shocked him more that Yuri had fallen in love with him at first sight and was unable to comprehend her feelings at the time. Now her feelings for him were apparently sorted out that he tilted Yuri's chin a little bit with one hand while the other hand was around Yuri's waist. Yuri began to blush as she realized that Wolfram was going to kiss her. Wolfram's lips touched her lips with such passion that she thought that she was going to faint.

~Downstairs in the Kitchen of the Shibuya Residence~

Miko was in the kitchen fixing some dinner when her husband wallked thru the door as well as her older son, Shori.

"Welcome home, you two. Yuri's home for a while with Wolfram and Yuri has changed a bit." Miko said.

Shori as well as Mr. Shibuya were surprised that Yuri had decided to visit all of the sudden. They were also stunned that she said that Yuri had changed a bit and wondered what she meant by that.

Miko hollared, "YUU-SAN! WOLF-SAN! TIME FOR DINNER!"

"OKAY, MRS. SHIBUYA. WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Wolfram hollared back.

"What's Yuri's visit for this time?" Shori asked curiously.

"From what Wolf-san told me; Yuri needed to take time away from the castle because they were makig preparations for their wedding incase something happened for their wedding to be moved up from its orginal date. He also said that it was putting a lot of stress on Yuri do to Yuu-san's situation." Miko said smiling.

Both Mr. Shibuya and Shori were shocked to hear that Yuri and Wolfram were already planning they're wedding where Wolfram was from. At that moment, Yuri and Wolfram entered the dinning room with their hands entwined together because Wolfram knew that he had to keep Yuri calm while visiting her family.

"Yuri, why are you dressed like a girl?" Shori asked.

"I'm not dressed like a girl, brother. I am a girl and I am Wolfram's fiancee. Also it was my choice to become a girl." Yuri said.

both Shori and their father was in complete shock.

"Please understand that I'm still the same person; I'm just not male anymore but I'm a female and I want you to understand that I love Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld very much that I would do anytthing for him. I mean anything because we have a daughter together." Yuri said.

Both Shori and Mr. Shibuya looked at Wolfram with very angry expressions.

"Yuri, you might want to explain just a little better about Greta to your father and brother because they look like that they want to kill Wolf-san." Miko said with worry.

"Dad? Shori?" Yuri said.

"What?" Shori and Mr. Shibuya said in unison.

"Greta is mine and Wolfram's adopted daughter." Yuri said.

Both men blinked when Yuri said that Greta was Wolfram's and her's adopted daughter.

"Yuri is telling you the truth because Greta's real parents were killed; so Yuri and I took her in as our own daughter." Wolfram said leaving out the part that Greta had tried to kill Yuri while she had been a guy.

"Well, why don't you two tell us the whole story...hmm." Mr. Shibuya said.

Both Yuri and Wolfram nodded and began to tell the whole story to Yuri's father and brother.

~Back in the Great Demon Kingdom at Blood Pledge Castle~

Lady Cecilie Von Spitzwey and her granddaughter, Greta were reviewing the things that Yuri and Wolfram were wanting for their wedding in the Queen's study.

"I think that Momma Yuri would beautiful in a white wedding dress with blue roses, sapphire earrings, and a sapphire necklace because they're Papa's favorite color which is blue; plus the dress should fit Momma's figure along with white high heels." Greta said.

"Then are you suggesting that your father should wear a sapphire colored tux?" Cecilie questioned Greta.

Greta nodded yes.

"That would be wonderful." Cecilie said.

So Cecilie and Greta continued to looking thru the things that Wolfram and Yuri had been discussing what they had wanted for their wedding while making a few changes themselves.

Meanwhile Anissina was working on the things that Queen Yuri had asked of her and Gwendal was helping her much to his dismay because he would rather be training his men incase something happened while her majesty and Wolfram were gone to visit the Queen's family on Earth. However, that job fell to his brother, Conrad which happened to be her majesty's godfather.

Gunter was busy helping his daughter, Gisela prepare a special room inside the castle which he didn't understand the use for the room.

"Gisela, what is the purpose of this room?" Gunter asked curiously.

"Well, her majesty may have suggested that their needed to be a room within the castle that I could easily work in when I'm called to the castle." Gisela said.

"Oh." Gunter said.

Also the servants were tending to the other things around the castle like the gardens. The guards were straightening up the training grounds after a full day of training. Even the people in the town that surrounded the castle were cleaning because they knew that everything had to be perfect for their their Queen and their Queen's future husband when they returned visiting the Queen's family.

Ken Murata and Yozak Gurrier were wondering exactly how the Queen's parents and brother were taking the change that she had gone through just like the rest of the kingdom was in secret.

The kingdom was all in a tisy because today was the anniversry of when their beloved Queen became engaged to Lord Wolfram Von Beilefeld and they wanted to do something nice for the Queen and her beloved when they returned so the they decided to decorate the town to surprise them.

Back in the castle, apparently Lady Cecilie and Greta had the same idea that the people had because they had some of the remaining servants decorate the castle for her majesty's and Wolfram's return.

~Back on Earth~

After Yuri and Wolfram told the entire story to Yuri's father and brother; it was calm before the storm because Shori knew that since he was the Demon King of Earth that he was going to have to change every person on Earth that knew Yuri as a guy and change it to where Yuri had always been a girl from the very beginning.

Wolfram looked at Yuri to see that she was relieved that her father and brother had sort of taken it well; then Wolfram looked over at the calander that was hanging on the wall to see what to day was. He was surprised that today's date on Earth was their engagement anniversery as well as the first day that he and Yuri had met.

Miko noticed that Wolfram was looking at the calander and asked, "Is there something special about to day?"

Yuri looked at Wolfram then at the calander and blushed as she realized what it was today; which didn't go unnoticed by her father and brother.

"Yuu-san, are you okay?" Miko asked.

"I'm fine mom. Today, is mine and Wolfram's engagement anniversery." Yuri answered.

Miko squealed with excitment.

While Yuri's father and brother were shocked by that news.

"Yuri?" Wolfram said.

"Yes, Wolfram?" Yuri said.

"Since it's the anniversery of our engagement, what would you like to do?"

"Since time passes differently here than back home in the Demon Kingdom...why don't we go on a date?" Yuri said.

Wolfram smiled at Yuri and asked, "I remember what you told me what a date was here; so what would you like to do for our date?"

"How about we go dancing?" Yuri suggested.

"If that's what my Queen wants then that's what she will have." Wolfram said.

Yuri blushed.

'I still can't believe my little brother well little sister in this case is still engaged to that arrogant brat of nobleman...prince...or whatever is his title is.' Shori thought to himself as he watched them go upstairs to get ready for a night out.

"Shori?" Miko said.

"Yes, Mom?" Shori said.

"I will need your help along with your father's help in planning a small wedding for Wolfram and Yuri while they are here." Miko said.

Mr. Shibuya and Shori nearly choked on their drink when she asked this of them.

"Why is that?" Mr. Shibuya asked curiously.

"Call it mother's intuition, but I think Yuri is pregnat with child." Miko said.

Both Shori's eyes and his father's eyes went wide with shock.

After a few minutes, they heard, "YURI?!"

All three of them ran up the stairs and then entered Yuri's room to see Wolfram holding Yuri in his arms.

"What happened?" Miko asked.

"I don't know. One minute we were talking and the next thing I knew Yuri fainted." Wolfram said.

"Shori, you and your father get the car started. We are going to take Yuri to the hospital at once!" Miko shouted.

The two Shibuya men did as they were told; while Wolfram scooped Yuri up bridal style in his arms because he was terriblely worried for Yuri. Miko followed after gathering somethings for Yuri as they quickly rushed Yuri to the hospital as fast as they could.

~Back at the Castle~

Greta woke up from her nap because she had fallen asleep helping her grandmother with her parents' wedding plans.

"Did you have a good nap Greta?" Cecilie asked.

"Yeah and I had amazing dream." Greta said.

"Really? What was it about?" Cecilie asked curiously.

"Well I dreamed that momma and papa were visiting her folks. Then momma fainted and papa carried her to a strange carriage then headed to a hospital where momma and papa found out that momma was pregnet with twins." Greta said.

Cecilie was in shock to hear that and if Greta's dream became reality that would mean that the wedding would have to moved up real soon.

At that moment, Gwendal and Anissina came in to show his mother what they had finished at the request of her majesty and Wolfram.

"Gwendal and Anissina, it looks beautiful." Cecilie said.

"Momma and Papa will like this when they return, Uncle Gwendal and Aunt Anissina." Greta said.

Cecilie was surprised that Greta had called Lady Anissina, Aunt Anissina.

Anissina and Gwendal saw the look of surprise on his mother's face; so they told her exactly what happened and by the time they were finished with the story. Cecilie was smiling at them both in understanding.

"Well, there may be a chance that her majesty's marriage to Wolfram may have to be moved up now." Cecilie said.

"Why do you say that mother?" Gwendal asked curiously.

"Well, her majesty may be pregnat when she and Wolfram return." Cecilie said.

Both Gwendal and Anissina were shocked to hear this; but they knew that they would have to let Conrad know because her majesty kept calling him her godfather which was probably true in a way.

~Back to Yuri and Wolfram on Earth in the Hospital~

Yuri was checked into the hospital and they put her in room 204 for now. The nurse tried to get the handsome blond out of the room, but he refused to leave Yuri.

Miko saw this and said, "He's allowed to stay after all he is her fiance."

The nurse was shocked and said, "Your daughter is engaged?!"

"Yes, she is." Mr. Shibuya said.

The nurse looked at the handsome blond young man said, "Who is he?"

"His name is Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld and he met my daughter at the beach." Miko said.

The nurse was completely shocked that the Shibuya's young daughter was engaged to a lord which meant that he was nobility. After a few minutes, the doctor came in noticed that a blond gentleman was holding the young woman's hand and was terriblily worried about her.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said.

Everyone turned to look at the doctor.

"I'm assuming that you all her family." The doctor said.

Everyone nodded except Wolfram who was too busy giving his attention to Yuri at the moment.

The nurse stepped close to the doctor and whispered in his ear, "That young man is her fiance and he's nobility. He won't leave her side."

The doctor was shocked to know that then he said, "I guess congrads are in order for your daughter and her husband-to-be as well as you the two of you and your son."

"What do you mean, doc?" Shori asked.

"Well, Ms. Shibuya is three weeks pregnat with twins but I do recomend that she gets plenty of rest and no stress what so ever." The doctor said.

"Understood. I guess that the guards will have to remain posted where they are then." Wolfram said suddenly.

Everyone turned to face Wolfram when he said this.

Yuri just now decided to open her eyes and asked softly, "Wolfram, what's going on?"

Wolfram smiled at Yuri and said, "Yuri, you're pregnat with twins and when we get home you'll need to rest. Plus the guards will remain at their post as well."

"Okay, love." was all Yuri could say at the moment as she fell back asleep.

Wolfram thought that was kind of strange because he thought Yuri would've started freaking out then after a few minutes, Yuri shot up in the bed and shouted, "WAIT...WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNAT AND WITH TWINS NO LESS?!"

'There's the Yuri I know and love plus I'll never miss Yuri's delayed reactions at times.' Wolfram thought to himself.

"Yuu-chan, calm down because it's not good for you or the unborn children." Miko said.

"Your mother's right, Yuri. You need to remain calm." Mr. Shibuya said.

Suddenly, everyone noticed that Wolfram tensed then they heard him say, "Yuri, please calm down for your sake as well as our unborn children."

Everyone watched as Yuri faced Wolfram and said, "I'll calm down, Wolfram. It's just I'm a little bit worried with this and planning our wedding."

Wolfram kissed Yuri on the forehead and said, "I understand, Yuri."

"Wolfram, if there was a way I would marry right now in the tradtions here." Yuri said.

Miko, Mr. Shibuya, and Shori as well as the doctor and the nurse were completely in shock but it shocked them even was what Wolfram said next.

"If that's your wish then we'll do it, Yuri." Wolfram said.

"How?" Yuri asked curiously.

"With your family's help, we may be able to do it. It'll be small if that's okay." Wolfram said.

Suddenly, the nurse piped up saying, "I don't know if you would be mad or not but this hospital has a chapel and you can have your small wedding there until you return home."

"The nurse is right. Most of the time, we just hold Sunday Service there so this would be the first time that a wedding would be held in it." The doctor said.

Wolfram and Yuri looked at each other with a smile on their face.

Miko squealed with joy.

"I guess we will be using this hospital's chapel for their wedding ceremony." Mr. Shibuya said.

Shiro sighed and knew that this was going to be the biggest day of his little sister's life; but he was still feeling very protective of her for some reason.

Miko and the nurse took Yuri to another room for her to change into a white dress for her wedding; while the men went to decorate the wedding chapel in the hospital along with some of the hospital staff who were over joyed that someone was going to use the hospital chapel for a wedding ceremony. By the time they were done; everyone was happy with their work and they asked the bride's father if it was okay for them to witness the wedding. Before Mr. Shibuya could answer; Wolfram said, "Sure, you're welcome to because it is very important for this beautiful place."

The nurses all swooned over Wolfram and thanked him as well.

"You're welcome." Wolfram said.

Suddenly, the Wedding March music started and everyone took their place. Once Yuri made it to Wolfram the priest asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Shibuya replied as he handed Yuri's hand over to Wolfram.

Wolfram and Yuri repated everything that the preist had requested for them to repeat. By the time they finished their wedding vowels; they ended up sharing the most passionate kiss that anyone had seen in a very short and sweet ceremony. However, the chapel wanted to a picture of the newly wedded couple to put in the chapel for a memory of the hospital chapel preforming its first wedding.

Then finally, they all went back to the Shibuya household once Yuri was discharged from the hospital and it was time for Yuri and Wolfram to head back home to the Great Demon Kingdom. Once they got home, Miko decided to give Yuri and Wolfram some baby clothes as well as some clothes for Greta who will be the oldest child of Wolfram and Yuri. She managed to wrap them up in plastic so they wouldn't get wet; before they left, Yuri checked to see what baby clothes her mother was sending them. When Yuri looked in the bag, she saw infant baby boy clothes along with infant baby girl clothes as well as Greta's clothes. Yuri showed Wolfram the infant clothes and Wolfram couldn't help but smile at this.

Yuri looked at her mother and asked, "How do you one of the twins will be a boy?"

"Call it mother's intution." Miko said.

"I believe one of them will be a boy. So we will have to girls and one boy which is a total of three kids." Wolfram said looking at Yuri.

"Okay, the twins will be a girl and a boy; but that's not what's bothering me." Yuri said.

"What's bothering you then?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"It's your mother's reaction as well as everyone elses reaction to the news." Yuri said.

"Oh...but remember Yuri, you are to rest and not over do it." Wolfram said.

"No offense but I think it better to leave our clothes on to be on the safe side since we are returning and we aren't sure where we will be returning to." Yuri said.

Wolfram agreed to what Yuri was suggesting. In a matter of minutes, Wolfram and Yuri were swallowed up by the water.

~Back At The Castle~

Everyone was waiting for the return of the Queen and Wolfram. Greta was on edge with excitement while everyone else was on edge for a completely different reason. Suddenly, burst of water coming from the fountain the courtyard of the castle and rushed to see what had happened. They were stunned to see Yuri and Wolfram who appeared to be in a protective bubble of sorts then the bubble bursted; both Wolfram and Yuri were dry.

"Your majesty, wecome back." Gunter said.

"Thank you, Gunter but I'll be taking a weeks rest for a while." Yuri said.

"BUT YOU'RE MAJESTY?!" Gunter shouted.

Cecilie and Conrad noticed Wolfram's and Yuri's ring finger which they realized that Yuri and Wolfram must've married for Yuri's family. However, they watched as Wolfram carried Yuri bridal style all the way to the royal chambers. Everyone was puzzled as to why Wolfram was treating the Queen as thou she were fragile.

Wolfram entered the royal chambers while everyone else was waiting outside. Wolfram carried Yuri over to their bed and laid her down then covered her up after kissing her once again on the forehead.

"Wolfram?" Yuri said.

"Yes, my Queen Yuri?" Wolfram said.

"Will you come back tonight?"

"Yes, plus I'll talk to mother about our wedding if that is okay with you, Yuri."

Yuri nodded.

"Now my love, I want you to get some rest."

"Okay."

Wolfram kissed on the forehead once again and turned to leave their room and close the door behind him. Everyone's eyes were on Wolfram because they wanted to know what happened while Yuri and him were on Earth.

"Gisela?" Wolfram said.

"Yes, Lord Von Bielefeld?" Gisela said.

"Her Majesty, Queen Yuri is under orders by the doctors of her home to get plenty of rest as well as not to get too stressed out." Wolfram said.

"Understood." Gisela said.

The Wolfram whispered into her ear, "Yuri, is also pregnat with twins and from what the doctor on Earth told me it is considered a high risk pregnancy."

Gisela whispered back to Wolfram, "It's rare for twins to be born into the Royal Family but I will monitor, her majesty."

"Thank you." Wolfram said softly.

Gisela just nodded and went on her way.

The others wondered what Wolfram had told Gisela but right now; they were concerned for their queen. Wolfram decided to hand the head maid a list of foods that Yuri was to eat; she nodded as she accepted the list and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Mom?" Wolfram said looking at Lady Cecilie.

"What is it, Wolfie?" Lady Cecilie asked.

"Yuri and I wish to have our wedding a week from today." Wolfram said.

Now that got everyone's attention when Wolfram said that because they were not exactly expecting that. Lady Cecilie and Greta had a feeling that they knew that there was a pretty good reason as to why Wolfram wanted to marry Yuri right away; but they kept it to themselves. There were two others that thought the same thing as Lady Cecilie and Greta but kept quiet about it.


End file.
